


A Beast in the City

by KC_R



Series: The Beast!Hornet AU [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Beast!Hornet AU, But not as much this time, Gen, Ghost curses some more, Ghost is a mischievous baby, Hornet has a soft spot in her heart, Lemm is an ass, Not her shell though; that’s indestructible, Quirrel be thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_R/pseuds/KC_R
Summary: Ghost ventures through the City of Tears, and finds familiar faces, as well as a very rude, unfamiliar face
Relationships: Hornet & The Knight (Hollow Knight), The Knight & Quirrel (Hollow Knight), The Knight & Relic Seeker Lemm (Hollow Knight)
Series: The Beast!Hornet AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201559
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	A Beast in the City

Thanks to the City Crest they had stolen off of a maggot’s heavily armored corpse, Ghost had finally entered the Capital of Hallownest. It had been difficult, yes. It had been painful. They shuddered when they thought about how deep the claws of the Mantises dug, and how much the acid burned, and how painful the burns from explosions were. But… all of it was worth it, because now they were here… and now they were trapped, as the giant gate behind them slammed close only moments after they entered.

Well fuck, now they needed to find a way out. They had so much geo on them, they couldn’t risk losing any of it. With their nail drawn, they began their battle through the city, slashing at sentries and dodging explosive maskflies, and finally they arrived at a bench, and are greeted by their dearest friend, Quirrel. 

Ghost hurries to the bench and makes an attempt to climb up, and when Quirrel notices them, he lets out a chuckle and lifts them up to the bench. “I didn’t expect to see you here, friend.” He says. For a moment, Ghost wonders how Quirrel got into the City of Tears, seeing as the only entrance they found was only opened for a few seconds. Instead, their eyes are drawn to where Quirrel is looking, through the glass and into the city beyond.

The rain looks and sounds nice, calming, peaceful, they wonder how it would feel on their shell, and then they see what Quirrel is looking at. A large hand wraps around the peak of one building, and several more grab onto its sides as Hornet peeks around the corner of the building, looking out and over the city like a vengfly king stalking its prey. 

“Its quite incredible, isn’t it?” Quirrel asks. “These buildings, despite being built over a millenia ago, can handle not only the test of time and of weathering, but also the intense weight and strength of her. Have you met her yet? I assume it impossible to not have with how large she is.” He jokes. Ghost nods. “I met her at the edge of Hallownest, when I first arrived, but I feel that I’ve met her before. Perhaps in a time before my adventures, perhaps I’ve been here before.”

They watched as she slinks down, weaving between buildings, before climbing up the tallest building in the Capital. Quirrel points at the tower she is scaling. “That, my friend, is the Watcher’s Spire. I remember, distantly, of her when she was smaller. I believe she was a frequent visitor of the Spire… but I don’t truly know.” He rambles, tapping his chin in thought as he watches Hornet peek through the highest window, before slinking back down the tower. “I apologoize for the ramblings, my friend. I’m afraid my mind is a haze, and I’m not sure where these memories are coming from.” 

Ghost was barely listening, tired from having fought the Mantis Lords, the Sentries, the Mushrooms, and every other creature between here and the last time they fell asleep on a bench, which was at least a day, maybe even two. They tuned out the rest of what Quirrel was saying, and closed their eyes, slumbing against him and falling asleep.

“Oh! My friend? Are you okay?” Quirrel asks, shaking Ghost gently. The sleeping Ghost slumps over, their head falling onto Quirrel’s lap, ensuring that he wasn’t going anywhere for the next few hours. Quirrel sighed, resigning himself to his fate, and turning his attention back to the giant. “Who are you, Beast of Hallownest?” He whispers to himself as he watches her climb through the city with ease.

——

The city sentries, and nobles, who endlessly and aimlessly paced back and forth through the city, carried a lot of money on them. In their adventures through the city, they found the Nailsmith and spent a fortune upgrading their nail, and then they arrived at Lemm, where they sold their relics in exchange for money. Ghost had hoped Lemm would tell them anything about the contents of the journals they turned in, but instead he quickly hid them, and refused to tell more when Ghost pointed at the writing.

“No, it’s too late for that, the goods have been exchanged and these relics and their contents are mine and only mine. It’s not my fault you’re stupid.” Lemm said with a smug grin on his face. Ghost slammed their grubby palms on the table in anger, only getting a deep frown from Lemm. “Buzz off, your pockets are empty of relics, and I do not sell anything, much less hospitality.” He growled.

Ghost increased the ferocity of their banging, causing the contents of the desk to tumble off. Geo, a wanderer's journal, a bowl of half-eaten food, all clattered to the floor under Ghost’s rage.

“That’s it, you little pest! I’m getting the broom!” Lemm yelled as he got to his feet and ran for the broom in the corner of the room. Ghost drew their nail, prepared to fight Lemm, only to have the end of a broom shoved in their face, the rough bristles scratching their mask and poking at their eyes. They flailed their nail in hopes of hitting Lemm, but instead found themself pushed outside of the shop, and the door slammed in their face.

Dammit. No more history for them, they supposed.

Pulling out a broom bristle from their eye hole, they stepped out into the rain beyond Lemm’s shop, and into a courtyard with a very interesting statue. They looked at it for a moment as rain ran down their mask. At the center of the statue was a being that resembled themself, except with longer horns and an all around larger body. Surrounding it were three identical cloaked bugs, each wearing a unique mask.

They were so distracted that they didn’t notice Hornet, quickly slinking down the buildings and to them, not until it was too late to run. 

“Again we meet, Little Ghost.” She growled, her voice loud enough to hear over the constant patter of the rain. Ghost jumped back in fright, drawing their nail and preparing to fight. “Lower your weapon, I am not here to fight, not in this sacred city, which I would surely level were I to brawl against a foe as small as you.” She said. Despite not entirely trusting her, Ghost lowered their nail and stared at her gigantic mask as it looked in front of them, large eyes focused on their small form. She opened her hand and pointed at it, so they reluctantly stepped upon it, only to be lifted off the ground and become level with her glare.

“I'm normally quite perceptive. You I underestimated, though I've since guessed the truth. You've seen beyond this kingdom's bounds. Yours is resilience born of two voids.  
It's no surprise then you've managed to reach the heart of this world. In so doing, you shall know the sacrifice that keeps it standing.” She said, motioning to the statue with one of her other hands.

“I care not what you do, whether you chose to simply explore or if you chose to replace the Hollow Knight, but if you dare seek the Grave in Ash, I will not hesitate to crush you. Our fathers grave is not something to be desecrated, especially not by the likes of you.” She hissed. They nodded in understanding, but their mind was now full of questions.

Who sacrifice keeps Hallownest standing? What’s the Grave of Ash? Who is their father? They’re related? Does that mean Hornet is their sister? Are they going to grow as big as her? Ghost imagines themself as large as Hornet before shaking the idea out of their head. No thanks, they would rather be hand-held sized.

Hornet gently deposited them back onto the ground, much gentler than they expected, not that they’re complaining. “Be not surprised by my gentleness, Little Ghost, I am not as much beast as you may think, I know how fragile bugs your size can be, and although I would not feel remorse at your demise, I see no reason in useless bloodshed.” She explained. 

Ghost hugs her finger in thanks, to which Hornet simply glares at them, but deep in her eyes, they see a flash of kindness, almost familiarity. 

“Continue your travels, Little Ghost, but remember the warning I spoke to you of. I will not hesitate to destroy you if you wander too close to his cast-off shell.” She warns, before leaving them, climbing back up the sides of a building, and quickly disappearing out of view. 

Well, they knew where they were going next, the only thing they needed to learn was where this “cast-off shell” is.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I must apologize for the lack of updates in Four Daughters, I will be back on it soon


End file.
